


APH【立露】面包房的伊万

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU梗抄自《面包房的猫》，所以故事也就是面包房的猫一样，露露变得很大很大了





	APH【立露】面包房的伊万

风像是没有形状的手，从下而上的推挤着他，它们从他的脚下，手边飞驰而过，只在耳边留下含糊不清的呼呼声。

托里斯有点害怕，但他知道不再快些的话，就追不上眼前的人了。他控制住颤抖的双脚，尽可能的用满是手汗的双手抓紧金属梯子，继续顺着工厂的烟囱往上爬。一面大声的叫着伊万的名字，希望他能停下脚步。

伊万回头看着他，脸上分明是嘲讽的笑容。他不明白托里斯现在爬上烟囱是要干什么，他只觉得这个被自身的轻微恐高症吓得连声音都变了调的男人非常的可笑。

连托里斯自己都不明白他这样做是为了什么——即便自己能爬到天上去，现在的局面都难以改变。他只是一个劲向上啊向上，一直到最后一节阶梯，这个慌张的男人才趴在烟囱的顶部，长长的呼出了一口气。

“伊~~~~万~~~~~~~~~”他大叫，同时朝着比烟囱更高的伊万挥舞起一只手。

眼前这个巨大的男人弯下腰，看着烟囱上的小小人类，恶作剧一般的朝他吹了一口气。然后看着不得不紧紧抓住胸前烟囱上沿的托里斯哈哈大笑起来。

“真有趣，托里斯。”伊万直起身子，又把‘真有趣’重复的说了一遍，“你不觉得吗？现在大家都能轻易的找到我在那里了。”他摊手原地转了一圈，“这不是更方便你们躲着我了吗？”

“不，伊万……我是说，这是我的错，我没，没想到……”

“这不是你的错，托里斯，没人会想到对酵母过敏会造成像我这样的后果的。”伊万柔声说到，好像他真的不在乎那个好笑的恶作剧。

托里斯低下了头，在任何人看来，把一点儿酵母放进热水里然后给一个淋了雨的人喝下都只是一个没意思的玩笑。但那确实是他有意所为的，所以在看到伊万像个不受控制的面团发酵膨胀起来之后，这个面包师被吓懵了。他眼看着自己的房东顶到了天花板，稍后又被挤得蹲到了地上。他看到他一伸脚踢倒了围墙，急忙跑出去叫人帮忙，才跨出大门，只听到一声喷嚏，房子就被这个飞速生长的巨人穿破了。

那时候天下着雨，镇上所有的人都来看了。他们撑着伞，对拥有这条街的伊万指指点点的。伊万可没地方躲，他坐在废墟上，想分清这究竟是真的还是一个梦。但不断落下的雨水似乎让他变得更大了，最后他只好气呼呼的站起来，拍掉身上的碎砖块往人少的地方走。

“但是，但是……”烟囱上的托里斯结结巴巴的不知道该说什么。事情发生的时候他吓到说不出话，直到第二天的清晨才想起来自己必须为这件奇怪的事做点什么。幸好伊万非常的好找，他在一个广场发现了这个无法忽视的大个子，而后者只是向他抱怨了睡觉伸不直脚，以及等身上的衣服自然干透是多么的讨人厌。

“别那样垂头丧气的，托里斯。”倒是伊万安慰起他来，“现在你不用担心我会像以前那样偷偷出现吓你一跳了。现在我要是站起来保准全镇子的人都能看到我。”他扯了扯自己的围巾，“我也没法再赖在你的面包房里……哦，那间小房子，很遗憾我弄坏了它，但是你可以用自己那些可笑的积蓄去重建。我走之后没人向你，还有你的那些朋友收租金了，那块地基本上属于你了，所以这还算是个划算的买卖。”

伊万浅浅的笑起来，感觉他只是要出门去旅行，只是一辈子都会不回来了。

“但是，伊万。”托里斯开口说道：“你不必离开，你可以，可以留下……和以往一样。我会想办法，对，医生，我给你去找个医生，别害怕，你总会恢复……。”

“别搞错了，托里斯。”伊万打断他，“我这样有什么不好？瞧瞧，随手就能碾死你这样的小东西。我还会害怕什么？”他抬脚踢了踢不太稳固的烟囱，差点让托里斯摔下来。“那些讨厌的家伙再也不敢多说点什么啦，我只要挥挥手，抬抬腿就能让他们吃足苦头。”

在托里斯看起来，伊万兴致勃勃的脸上的根本不是笑容，那张嘴只是咧成了毫无感情的弧形，一个没有任何意义的形状。

“好了，托里斯，爬下去吧，去吃些早点。为这件可怕的事你该休息一天。而我，我要去山里找个遮风挡雨的山洞什么的，花点时间，给自己造个甜蜜的小窝。”伊万叹了一口气，“但愿有个能让我睡觉伸直脚的地方吧。”

托里斯看着他慢慢的离开，伊万走得很小心，深怕踩坏了地上的东西。他想起这个房东每天都无所事事的坐在自己的面包店里，看完手上的报纸就开始打瞌睡。但是新鲜面包出炉的铃声一响，他就会惊醒，大叫着让托里斯泡茶，并且在五分钟之内和热腾腾的面包一起端上来——否则店租就涨一成。

他不知道伊万为什么花那么多的时间在这间不起眼的面包房，他似乎没什么朋友，除了去公园喂鸽子什么应酬都没有。在小心翼翼的询问之后，也只得到‘这里又香又暖和’这样不明确的回答。

“你总得吃点什么吧？”托里斯大叫，“既然这件事因我而起，至少我得起负责，承担一日三餐。”

“那你的揉面团的手可得揉断咯。”伊万回头朝他眨了眨眼，“我会回来看看你们的，保准吓所有人一大跳，到那时候再麻烦你也来得及……其实变成这样倒好，至少有了一个交不到朋友的‘巨大’理由。”他撇撇嘴，转过身小声的说：“这下我也不用费什么心来和大家相处了。”

“等等，等等！”面对伊万背影的托里斯不知哪里来的勇气，一下子站到了只有巴掌宽的烟囱上。他从来就不是胆大的人，小时候即使被一起玩的孩子们嘲笑也没爬到这么高的地方过。但是现在即便抖个不停，他还是颤颤巍巍的站直了，在迎面而来的风中对伊万说，“那带上我。”

“你能干什么呢？”伊万背对他说，“你什么都干不了，可怜的小东西，你连我的一个脚指头都搬不动。”

“……至少，至少……”托里斯没法许下什么承诺，如伊万所说的他确实什么都做不了，但他不能就由着他走进山里，消失在绿茵茵的森林中。“至少我能和你说说话，在晚上，森林里没有灯，你要是寂寞了，我能和你说点什么……还有，还有要是你想剪剪头发什么的，我会剪头发……嗯，还有……”托里斯绞尽脑汁的想再说点什么，但是他抬起头，却看到伊万怒气冲冲的看着自己。

他哆嗦了一下，不明白自己说错了什么。伊万自顾自的往前走，似乎不再愿意搭理他。托里斯叫了他好几声，他都没有回头。

“好吧，好吧，就带上我！”他吼叫着，张开双手做出拥抱的动作，努力在摇摆的风中找到平衡，“我确实帮不上什么，但我不能什么都不做，伊万，总有我能帮上忙的！”

没有回答，只有更加猛烈的风声。一阵旋转的气流冲进他的怀里，托里斯不得不闭上眼睛。他感觉那阵风用力的将自己往后推，于是弯腰想蹲下来稳住身体，却被另一阵难以捉摸的狂风掀了下去。

他感到自己在往下坠落，却迟迟没有摔在硬梆梆的水泥地上。可能自己已经死了，托里斯小心的睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在伊万的手里。他刚想坐起来，就被粗鲁的塞进了伊万上衣的前胸口袋里。

“别多话，别给我找麻烦。”口袋的主人用冷冰冰的口气警告他，却没有停下向前的脚步。

托里斯长长的呼出了一口气，这时天似乎又开始下雨了。但是伸出脑袋，天上就只有太阳，晴朗得连一片乌云都没有。那些温热的液体一滴又一滴的落到托里斯的头上，很快就把他打湿了——他尝了尝了嘴边的水，又咸又涩，像夏天的海水一样。

于是他没有再抬头去看伊万，而是坐到了口袋里，在剧烈的颠簸中靠近他的胸口。隔着血肉，他能清楚的感受心脏的跳动。不知是否因为伊万在快步的走动，他的心跳的非常快，发出震耳欲聋的声响。

托里斯在这巨大的，呯呯作响的内脏外面轻轻的拍了拍，低声的告诉它，它不会是独自一人的。

END


End file.
